


Solatium Sanguis

by JohnnyMueller



Series: Transformation Series [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brain Drain - Freeform, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Chair Sex, Cock Arms, Cock Nipples, Come Eating, Come Marking, Coming Into Breasts, Constant Arousal, Corruption, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Demons, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Futanari, Groping, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, Harems, Lap Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Messy, Missionary Position, Mouth Fisting, Mouth pussy, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penises, Nipple Fucking, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Reality Bending, Rough Sex, Sex While Reading, Surprise Sex, Transformation, Waist Pussy, ball play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: The Maternal Demon, Maria Črévo, loves taking care of her magical daughters.
Relationships: original female character/harem
Series: Transformation Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Solatium Sanguis

“Hmm, I like the design,” I said as I tapped my finger against the windowpane, “but it’s too dark. My children would become lackluster in a place like this.”

“I understand.” Johnny tapped on his tablet and brought the room’s aesthetic to a brighter space, but not too gaudy. “That work for you?”

“Oh, it’s so great, Johnny! You’re such a wonderful boy, you know that?” Johnny blushed as brightly as the room before looking around it, trying to look at something and nothing. _Just the kind of reaction I want._

Eventually, he looked back at his tablet and started speaking. “’There are many words one might consider upon first seeing Maria Črévo, but the word all will eventually land on is motherly. This isn’t just for her body alone, though that is probably the first reason why. Her M-cup breasts have a thickness and weight as if she’s nursed dozens of children, yet have no sagginess or wrinkles to them as if they’ve never been used for their intended purpose. Her hips are wide and supportive, whether for breeding or for fucking. Her plump thighs, somewhat chubby stomach, and curvy ass all add to her maternal appeal. The only thing that might seem off is her wrist-thick foot-long cock and set of melon-sized balls, but it’s filled with as much care as the rest of her body. The thing that gets her labeled maternal the most, however, is her personality. Every sentence she speaks and action she takes is filled with a sweet affection that warms your soul and wraps you up in security. That feeling gets further enhanced during sex, wherein Maria makes sure her partner is as comfortable as one could possibly be, to the point that they might not do anything but lie back and enjoy the pleasure. For some, she is the perfect package; for all, there is at least one thing that is appealing about her.’” Johnny looked over at me, trying his damndest to keep his eyes on my face. “That sounds good?”

“Oh, that was written quite perfectly, my dear! You’re such a good writer.” I felt another jolt as Johnny’s blush went even redder and he went back to his tablet.

“O-OK, so I’ve got for you Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Kyouko, Mami, and Kyubey. You say that you want them to be ‘mommy’s girls filtered through their own personalities.’ Is that still what you want?”

“It’s what I always want. I love taking care of my children.” I gave him one last smile as Johnny gathered his belongings and went out the door, trying to hide his boner. I leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes and waiting for my first girl to arrive. After what they’ve all been through, they deserve some comfort and relaxation.

It took several minutes, but my first child of the day came through the door. Madoka walked in, stretching her arms out, making her massive bust more apparent through her pink dress, a facsimile of her magical girl outfit. The neckline only stopped right above her areolae, letting her cleavage to bounce and jiggle enticingly, while her skirt barely covered her ass, hints of her cheeks popping out every so often. It was a mixture of eroticism and innocence, the perfect fit for a girl who lay between two ideals of herself. She eventually saw me and leapt towards me. “Mommy!” She ended up in my lap, snuggling her head against my bust.

“Good morning, Madoka-chan. You’re quite active, aren’t you?”

“I just like spending time with you, Mommy!” It seems that Madoka was your typical mommy’s girl – happy-go-lucky, easy to please, loves cuddling with her mommy, especially when I could feel her breasts heat up and her cock throb with joy.

“My, you seem _very_ excited to be spending time with me. Are you sure you just want to share sweets and talk about your sisters with Mommy?” I already knew the answer, but still loved to watch Madoka pretend to squirm as she looked up at me with those cute, seductive eyes.

“I might be thinking about other things. I’m really horny, Mommy.” Not only was she cute and optimistic, but she was honest as hell.

“Well, what do you want to do with Mommy today?”

“Well…” Madoka continued to squirm in my seat, making my python raise her slightly. “I wanna get fucked by you on the sofa and then 69 you! I wanna feel your cum slosh in your womb as I’m taking in your thick cock!”

“Well, that can be arranged, darling.” I kissed her on the cheek and licked her a little, just to hear her let out another adorable giggle, before I laid her sitting on the sofa and took off her dress, her nude body squishing all over the furniture. _I’m surprised they don’t leave tit and ass marks._ I continued to kiss all over her face whilst I felt up her breasts. They were so bouncy and over-flowing that I didn’t want to do anything else to her other than hear her moan as I played with them. Eventually, she spoke up.

“C-Come on, Mommy, I wanna feel you in me!”

“Aha, sorry, sweetie. Mommy will fill you up _just_ right.” With that, I held my cock (I’m always nude – with how often I’m fucking my girls, I don’t see a reason to cover up) and placed it over her cunt. After one more kiss on Madoka’s lips, I slowly put myself into her, making sure that I could feel every inch of her walls tighten around me. Madoka moaned softly into my ears, pressing her hands deeply into my soft, comfortable bosom.

Then, I took almost all of my cock out of her and began to fuck. Madoka’s body was so soft it was almost like fucking a body pillow as I swiftly moved in and out of her cunt. Madoka just laid back and let it happen, only moving to play with my pillows, kissing and feeling them. I smiled down at her, holding her legs around me so that I could move easier and letting them rest on my bubble butt.

Eventually, I felt my balls begin to church and squirm; my load was going to swell through my cock and hit the back of Madoka’s womb. “You ready, sweetie?”

It took her a moment to get her wits back and respond. “I-I’m ready, Mommy; fill me up!”

With a smile and a kiss, I unloaded myself into my pink-hued daughter, riding the waves as I hugged her _so_ tight, letting our curves squish together and wobble against each other. I laid on top of her, panting heavily as I slowly pulled my cock out, hearing our love juices drip against the floor.

“Ready to taste us, sweetie?”

“I-In a minute, Mommy. You really wore me out.” No matter what kind of lewd things happened to her, she always had that sweet, lovely smile on her face. I simply looked at her for a few moments before I reached down and started to give her cock a few rubs. “Moh, Mommy… And you say _we’re_ impatient.”

I giggled a little at that, which made Madoka respond in kind. “Well, at least we know what it came from. Now, get on top of Mommy, sweetie; I wanna see how good you taste today.”

Madoka gave a quick nod and placed me on the sofa (although that was hard with how much my butt acted like an extra cushion, placing me in the air). She got on top of me, crushing me with her soft, pleasant weights, making my cock hard all over again, something that Madoka quickly took advantage by taking as much as she could into her mouth, rubbing the rest with her breasts. I enjoyed hearing her giggle and moan as she made my cock even slicker with her drool. I got myself going as well, starting by sucking on her balls. They weren’t as big as mine, but they hung nice and low, enough that I could fit one firmly me in my mouth and taste every wrinkle and curve. Madoka sounded a little surprised at that moment, as she stopped fellating my cock to moan before continuing to ride her mouth up and down it.

Having got my daily requirement of ball sweat, I moved up to a sweeter treat: Madoka’s pink, plump flower. Even if her cock didn’t prevent her from wearing any panties, her cunt would always let people see a nice stained cameltoe anytime she bent over or got her skirt flipped. I slowly teased her lips with my tongue, savoring the strawberry-like flavor my brain received. That apparently prompted Madoka to get her taste of horny faster as her head went down on my cock so fast that I was worried for a moment before remembering that my slut daughters had done this sort of thing before. I sunk my tongue deeply into her cunt, tasting my cum packed deeply in there. As I was playing with her insides, I could feel her cock spurting pre against my bosom; it was so deep into my cleavage that I hadn’t really noticed it. I decided to reward Madoka by squeezing her balls with one hand, pushing more cum in-between my cockpillows, and flicked her clit with my other.

After a few minutes of this, I could feel we were both ready to set off. I got us prepared with a triple action: I flicked my tongue as hard as I could while pressing my tits together tightly and giving Madoka a surprise thrust down my gullet. These actions created the reaction I wanted as our cocks exploded into each other’s containers and I was sprayed with my daughter’s love juices, as sweet as the girl that they came from.

After we settled down, we found ourselves relaxing against each other, Madoka resting her head on my cum-stained bosom, her mouth still drooling cum. My fuckstick pressed against her thigh, but I calmed it down for now; it’d have time later.

“Mmm, you make me so comfy, Mommy. I’m glad that you’re my fuckmate.”

“Me too, sweetie.”

*

Sayaka was a creature of habit. Every day after breakfast, she would begin an intense workout at the gym I had set up in my house, working out for a few hours before taking a break. I came in right before she would take her break; it would be the best time to fuck her.

Sayaka had just finished a set of bench presses by the time I came into the gym. “Hey, Mom.” She walked over and gave me a hug, her sweat getting all over me. It smelled so nice and sweet to my nose that I rubbed it all over her body, kissing her face, her arms, her tummy, everywhere I could. I paid particular attention to her breasts; while they weren’t as big or soft as Madoka’s, their firmness made it pleasant to lay one’s head next to them. “Jeez, you really want my sweat all over you this morning, don’t you?”

“After my beautiful, sexy daughter does a great workout like this, why shouldn’t I?” I tapped my finger against my chin in a faux gesture of contemplation. “Although I’m not sure if you’ve worked out enough.”

“Oh? And what could you help me with, Mom?” Sayaka bent all over, giving me a good look at her body. There were her calves, thick and tense with sinewy muscles that could run a marathon without breaking a sweat. The skin over her abs was drum-tight, allowing you to see every bump and swell of her muscles, perfectly contrasting against the way her breasts were able to defy gravity. Her biceps looked like they could lift a hundred man with ease. But I was most focused on the muscle straining tightly in her shorts which could’ve popped out at any moment.

“Well, this little fella right here who looks so tense.” I reached my hand down to slightly stroke her cock. Sayaka moaned as it finally popped over the top of her shorts, pre softly rolling down her shaft.

“Mommy… God, I’m so tense…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it, Sayaka, but I need a nice workout at the same time.”

“O-Oh…” Even though her eyes were half-lidded, she was able to give me a look of recognition. “I can help you with that, Mommy.” Sayaka guided me with her cock (or perhaps it’s more the other way around) to a weight bench where she laid on her back. Her cock was now able to stand upright, as strong as any other part of her body. “What do you need for me to do?”

“All you need to do is lay back and relax as Mommy does her workout.” I got on top of Sayaka, letting my cock spray pre all over her muscles. It made a nice pool in her abs, one that shuddered with every breath she made. I fully took off Sayaka’s shorts and quickly placed her cock into my cum-stained cunt.

Sayaka let out deep, breathy moans as I rode her cock like a workout. While normally my cock would be flopping all over the place, I was inspired by the pool I made in her abs to be more controlled. I held a firm grip on my prick and made sure that, when fucking Sayaka made me spurt cum, it would land on the right place. One set of streams painted her arms to the point that it would seem nigh impossible to lift them off. Another stream got all over her tits, hiding her areolae and nipples behind a thick cover of cream. I made sure to get Sayaka’s face all nice and sticky, strands covering her hair and eyes if they weren’t swallowed by her greedy mouth. Even her legs weren’t safe, as I squirted our cum mixture onto them when I lifted myself up.

In the midst of this, I made sure to take care of her cock just as much as I was taking care of mine. She wasn’t the biggest, but she had a nice thickness that was amplified by some meaty veins along her length. Riding it was a great way to shake my fat around, letting the cum stuck between my breasts find a way to fling itself out and end up elsewhere. I leaned down and kissed Sayaka’s cum-stained lips. “How you feeling, sweetie?”

“Ah, ah, great, Mom…” From this angle, Sayaka was able to start pounding me in earnest, taking command of the situation as she made my pussy let out a series of wet, sticky noises, rolling her eyes back. “Y-Yes, this is amazing…” Her mouth made a sudden movement towards my teat, sucking at it and gorging herself on the milk that flowed from it, some of which ended up spilling outside of her mouth and mixing with the cum.

“That’s it, sweetie; all you have to do is drink my milk and your sweaty workout juice will be flooding Mommy’s pussy.” I smiled down at Sayaka, looking like a baby suckling from my breast with a contentful face, even as her cock the size of a babe finally erupted and was able to shoot itself into my womb. “Ah, that’s it, Sayaka, let out all of your worries with your cream.” I kissed the top of her cum-covered head as she took big gulps of my milk with every squirt.

Once she finished, I took myself off and looked at my daughter, all weighed down by my gallons of spunk and a belly that went from hard abs to a fertile-looking gut. “Thank you for giving me a good workout, Sayaka.”

“Mo-Mommy… I’m so heavy…” That strong voice from before had delightfully turned into a meek mewl, especially once I carried her into my arms and started groping her ballsack.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you back to your room so you can get a good rest. Just don’t mind if Mama’s a little handsy.”

*

Once I got Sayaka into her bed, still covered in cum, I lifted up my arms and stretched, letting all the bouncy parts of my body (tits, ass, and cock) get a nice flex. _Who’s the next little girl I’ll play with? Hmm, Mami’s room is nearby and I’m sure her tits have felt quite lonely today._

I walked to her room and knocked on the door. “Mami, can Mommy come in?”

“Of course!” With her exuberant agreeance (not that I needed it), I entered the room. Mami was sitting on the floor, having tea. The only thing she was wearing was an extremely tight shirt on her massive tits, so tight that I could see every bump and curve of her areolae on them.

“Mami, why are you wearing something so ill-fitting?”

“Well,” Mami looked embarrassed as she stared at her honkers, “I was feeling a little chilly and this was the only thing I had.”

_Note to Mueller: Remove any affinity or pleasure Mami has for clothing._ “Oh sweetie, you should’ve just come to me. I could warm you up easily.”

“Oh?” A genuine innocence came to Mami’s eyes. “How so?”

“Well…” I marched forward and tore the shirt off of Mami, letting her cockpillows slap against her stomach. She moaned a little, probably from how hard it hit her womb and the way it made her cock spring a little. “Mommy will spray some of her cum on your tits and you’ll warm up in no time.”

“Oh, OK.” Mami nodded, letting her milkers bounce all around as she leaned back onto her hands, giving me perfect access. I pushed my cock forward into between her tits, using all my force to make space into her tight, almost-virgin cleavage. Every push I gave caused a tittyquake, her nipples rolling all over the place as I tried to find a way forward. I was glad when my glans finally popped up on the other side, right underneath her chin.

“Yay!” Mami leaned forward, about to place the throbbing, leaking head into her mouth, before I moved it back through her cleavage.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get a taste soon.” With that, I began to properly fuck her tits. With smooth and swift movements, my mass was able to move between her breasts with great ease. It was so easy that my tits seemed to be having more difficulty moving around than my cock. Just as it figured out which direction it was going to wobble in, another bounce caused it to become uncertain and just go all over the place. Mami was having trouble keeping up with it; I was surprised her arms were able to keep upright. Even still, she had to deal with her boobs constantly slapping her face, although she appeared to enjoy it.

“How are you feeling, sweetie?”

“Ah! Great, Mommy. I love how much you like to play with my boobies.” Mami gave an innocent smile as she watched the first strands of cum land all over her tits, some circling the outside while others were trapped down her crevice. Her own cock and cunt got into the fun, spreading white and clear fluids onto the floor.

“Well, in just a moment, Mommy’s going to show you how much she loves your boobies.” Normally, I would’ve gone for a longer time, making sure her tits knew every inch of my cock, but I wanted to get to the really fun part. With a focus on my throbbing ballsack, I shot forth, keeping my cock trapped between her tits. Most of my cum pooled and bubbled in there, leaving my smell in here for days on end, but some of it shot onto her face and chin, her sluttiness visible for everyone to see.

“Mommy… Mmm, my titties feel really good.”

_Oh, I’m about to make them feel better._ I pulled my cock out and used my magic to create a duplicate right next to it. “Mami, would you be able to get onto your knees?”

“Of course!” With pep like a dog, she got up, her bouncing titties flinging cum all over the place. At this height, her puffy nipples were in the right place, just begging to be fucked. Holding them firmly, I slowly started moving my cocks into her nipples, watching them get deformed as they were forced to take in an object which they were never designed to. “A-Ah, Mommy… if you cum in them, I won’t be able to move for _days_ …”

“You don’t need to move to get a nice fucking from your Mommy and sisters. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.” Mami pouted at me, but couldn’t keep the arousal off her face as I took a firm hold on her titflesh and began to fill her tits with more than milk. The motions from her fuckballoons were more ridiculous than before, being treated like onaholes or bags of jelly for me to stick my dicks into. The only reason Mami was still standing straight in any way was because of my hold on her.

“Akkk… Mommy, my milk’s sloshing all over…” I gazed down to see watery fluid leaking from her nipples, too thin to be my cum.

“Well, I’ll just fill you back up.” I fucked her harder, not caring about the body they were attached to, only focused on the two cum receptacles I was going to ruin with my cum.

_And here. We. Go._ With a mighty roar that darkened the air around us for a moment, I released my dual loads. Her tits began to audibly expand, the flesh quickly becoming too much to handle for Mami as she fell back onto her back. I kept my hold onto her nipples, pumping more dick milk into her. Moans flowed from her mouth like the squirts emanating from her cock. By the time I was finished, her tits were the size of two beach balls put together, covering almost all of her body. Only her eyes and the top of her head could be seen over those slutty orbs.

“Don’t worry, sweetie; someone will come by to fuck you into bed later.” I took a suck from her nipple, tasting our mixture and causing her tits to leak all over her cum-white breasts. Her needy moans followed me as I walked out the room.

Before I could need to my next project, I was pushed onto the floor, landing on my back with a hard cock in between my own breasts.

“Mommy… You should’ve been more wary of those who want to fuck your fucking fat, milky, succulent tits.” I could tell who was fucking me even before I saw the red, throbbing cock poke through my breasts. Kyouko was groping my tits like a needy bitch, leaning forward to lick off all the stray cum from my fucks that day.

“Perhaps I should.” Kyouko didn’t notice the tinge of venom in my voice as she continued to pump away at my tits. She was just focused on getting her rocks off, which happened quickly (Kyouko’s always been a short fuse). Cum splattered on my face and rolled down my neck.

“Hehe, I got you pretty well, didn’t I, Mom?”

“You did.” It occurred in the span of a moment, by the end of which my cock was getting choked by her tight anus. Kyouko wasn’t sure of what was going on for a moment, only letting out moans and confused gasps as her body futilely tried to move around. She only moved when my cock rammed her over and over again, reshaping her insides. I enjoyed when my cock hit a bump and was able to shape the curve into a straight line.

As I filled up my daughter’s insides with my corrupting spunk, I listened to the little gasps and cries as her mind caught up with what happened to her body. I got Kyouko into my lap, drying away the few tears that were coming from her eyes. “Just remember, sweetie, if you want to have sex with me, all you have to do is ask. Understand?”

“Y-Yes, Mommy.” Sometimes, you have to discipline your girls. It’s not always pretty.

*

_And now, there’s one._ I’ll admit I had a skip in my step as I went down the hallways of this mansion toward the library. From what I felt, the daughter I had neglected so far in this spread of pleasure was currently cooped up in her, reading one of her books like a good girl. _Too bad she’s been ignoring Mommy’s cock at the same time._

I opened the creaking door, looking at the endless shelves of books inside. I wasn’t looking for some dusty tome; I found my target curled up in a chair. Homura was reading a book, her cock drooping down from the chair and spilling cum onto the floor. I was surprised that she was able to read over how much her big tits were squishing against her tiny, frail body, but she seemed able to continue.

“And how is my little bookworm doing today?”

Homura let out a cute little yelp before looking over at me. “Oh, it’s you, Mommy.” Her face blushed as she readjusted her glasses and body, letting her breasts quiver slightly. “Y-You smell like sex.”

“Yes, but you aren’t yet. Don’t worry, you won’t be distracted from reading; I’ll just be playing with your cock.” I got in front of the chair and onto my knees, grasping Homura’s cute cock in my hands. I rubbed it up and down, letting its cum drool onto my chest, as I took a hand to fondle her tight, large ballsack. Homura moaned and cooed, but did her best continue reading and ignoring her mommy sucking her dick. _I know I said I didn’t want to distract her, but I’m not liking her ignoring me like that._

I focused my devilish magic into my mouth and increased the suction while also making it vibrate. Bumping my head up and down with a vacuum mouth that was vibrating on her like a jackhammer was causing more moans to come out Homura. “Mo-Mommy… I can’t focus on the words…”

_Good thing there’s more important things to focus on, like the cum flowing down my mouth._ Homura just had the sweetest cum pulsating out of her cumslit, going down my throat with ease. I grabbed onto her thighs to get a better hold and rock her harder, banging my head against her crotch with every push forward.

“M-M-Mommy! Aah, I’m going to cum weally hard!” _Oh, she has a lisp; how cute._ I smiled around her throbbing cock shooting a massive load into my body. It wasn’t the biggest I’ve taken, though; a cute girl like this was more built for taking them rather than making them.

Once her cock finally calmed down, I got onto my feet and lifted her up before placing us back in the chair, her lap on mine, a few dangerous inches away from getting skewered by my cum-stained rod. “You ready to have some fun with Mommy?”

“Um…” Homura looked back at me with a shy glance before nodding. “Sure.” She put her book on a side table and spread her legs out.

“Oh, your pussy’s already wet, Homura. You’re really ready for Mommy.” I grinned and kissed the top of her head as I impaled her tight, cute cunt. I felt amazing, my body already squirting a line of cum into her. I began to bounce her up and down on my lap, holding her tight by her squishy titties. “So what were you reading, sweetie?”

“A-A book where, ah, a girl gets rammed by her Mommy…” _How appropriate._ I decided to fulfill her dream, moving my hands to her thighs and lifting her up and down with my inhuman strength, ramming the back of her womb every time she landed on my lap. It was clearly messing with her mind; her glasses were half-on her face, even though she couldn’t see anything with how glazed over hey eyes wore. She’d clearly been unable to fully handle this pleasure.

“M-Mommy…”

“What is it, sweetie?”

“I… I weally want you to flood my pussy.” When you took the layers of time off of this stoic girl, she was just someone who wanted security and safety.

“Of course, your mama will make you warm.” When she hit my ballsack again, I filled up every part of her. So much cum squirted into her that she had a nice, round pudgy belly that could be squished and slapped. “Oh, you look pregnant already. Someday, Mommy will fill you and your sisters with lots of babies and you can read stories to them while you’re milking them from your fat tits. Wouldn’t you like that?”

“I- I would, Mommy.” I giggled and kissed Homura’s head as she cuddled next to me. _Such a good girl._

*

It was late into the evening, but I was still wandering around my home, feeling something wrong. Caught in my own thoughts, I failed to notice the person walking in front of me (not that I’d likely to notice with my tits and cock).

“Ah, sorry, Mommy.” Madoka was looking at me with those innocent eyes. She was covered in cum and milk and other such fluids.

“And what have you been up to this late, Madoka?”

“Oh, just playing with Kyubey.” With that, she walked up, cum leaking from her pussy like a snail’s trail.

_Kyubey, huh… Mueller left me one last present, didn’t he?_ I followed the smell of overwhelming sex into a set of large doors that I pushed open. My eyes widened with the sight before me. _Oh, Mueller, you’ve outdone yourself._

Kyubey was there in human form, yes, but I don’t think one would be able to recognize them. Dwarfing their body was a pair of breasts the size of three king-size beds put together. Topping these masses were several dick nipples, constantly spurting cum from their head-size tips. The tit flesh itself was moving and wobbling around like kelp in the ocean. It was a sight that made me cum several times just standing, adding to the ankle-high flood of cum that was all over the room.

Once I was able to operate with some semblance of reason, I moved towards where Kyubey’s head would be. I dove below the tit flesh, crawling through the cum, following a set of odd slapping noises. I arrived at my destination to find another surprise. Kyubey’s face looked like an average teenage girl, with white hair and red eyes on top of a nose and mouth that had been replaced by a slippery, throbbing pussy. This thing’s arms had been turned into veiny, thick cocks, squirting with a gallon of cum every few seconds. Kyubey’s eyes were blank but aware, squirming with a need to get off.

“You used to act without emotion, so now you act without thoughts… What a perfect punishment for you.” Lifting myself to a sitting position, draped by the ever-shifting flesh, my cock was in a perfect position to fuck Kyubey’s stupid face. But as the being’s eyes widened, I moved it out of the way. “Not for you.” I curled my hand and stuck it down her fucking cunt. Whether by cock or fist, it didn’t seem to matter to Kyubey how it got its pleasure as it shook its body, its flesh rumbling around me. I gave it a few more fists down its throat, even reaching down to what would’ve been its stomach, which felt oddly airy, before taking my arm out, now slick with its fluids.

After that encounter, I slide on the cum, letting her mass rub against my body along the way, staining it with cum, until I reached her lower half. I was confused by not seeing any legs until I reached its waist. Kyubey had no lower half, only a pussy emanating from its waist, its lips pulsating against the very beginning of its tits.

_So that’s how this works._ I was able to find a semblance of cleavage (although there was really no difference between the two breasts) and slide between the waterfall of cum that was flowing from the dick nipples on top. It was easy to slide my cock into it, although it felt like it was being swallowed up by this beast of an entrance. _It’s not human, so what does it matter? Hell, I don’t even care about my human girls, anyway._

With how much it was tightening and squirming around my cock, hungry for getting fucked, I just relaxed against the flesh, letting myself cum into it over and over again. It felt like a moment of bliss; I didn’t have to care about protecting the feelings or sanity of those other fuckpiles around me. The only thing on my mind was coming into this thing and bathing in the flesh that was surrounding me. Truly, for a sex demon like me, this was peace.

After about an hour of this encounter, I finally pulled out and removed myself from the flesh of Kyubey entirely. It was still spurting its cum from its nipples and jiggling all over, no indication that a fragment of a body was attached to it. “Oh, oh,” I mutter, looking at you, “oh, this is going to be a magical life.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
